Meeting the Creator
by MrCoyote
Summary: Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, felt betrayed by the ones he called friends. Will he find a safe haven, or die in the streets? Please forgive me for lacking in words, it will be longer, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

** A/N: Hey guys! This is my second story; the first was really bad, so please bear with me. Hopefully you guys will like this, and it isn't horribly cliché. This is 5 years after the events of the HoO. **

_3__rd__ Person POV_

In New York, on a back road, was a peculiar sight. Most people wouldn't be able to see it, but a lucky (or unlucky) few are able to see it. This place is a camp, called Camp Half-Blood. In this Camp there were children, practicing archery, doing swordplay, and surprisingly studying ancient Greek.

Now, let's move on to the main character, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Hero of Olympus. Currently he was walking down to the beach, the place where he and his Girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Percy was very sure he was in love with Annabeth, thinking of asking a potentially life changing question.

This is where our story starts.

**A/N: Do you like this? I know it's short, I'm sorry; I'm just busy a lot. I promise it will be longer, those days I stay up 'till 3am will finally be worth it! Now my question is the pairing. Would you like; Annabeth/Percy, Thalia/Percy, Hestia/Percy, or anyone else? Maybe next chapter I will ask for OC's. So review and I'll update as fast as I can! And yes, Chaos and the Primordials will be in here, thank you Wacko12 and Godoftheseas for the inspiration!**


	2. The Ugly Truth

The Ugly Truth

** A/N: So, sorry for the long wait. School's starting in 2 days, and I have football 4 days a week. Then factor in friends and family. I'll keep trying to update you guys on this. Also, all demigods were made immortal after Gaia (Original, I know) IMPORTANT! If you want a demigod featured in this story, read the bottom. **

**Chessrd: Yup, I suck at 3****rd**** person. I can do camera and 1****st**** person, but not 3****rd**** person. Thanks for the review! **

**Started 8:23pm, September 5****th****, 2011**

_Percy POV_

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Or, as normal as a camp full of demigods could be. Travis and Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin were up to their shenanigans, pranking the cabins and being chased around. Clarisse was doing the Ares cabin ritual of shoving newbies' heads in the toilets, the Athena cabin was studying the Primordials and Titans, the Hephaestus cabin was making new armour for the camp, and so on.

I was walking to the Amphitheatre hand-in-hand with my beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She's seemed quiet ever since the end of the Giantochamy. _I'll have to ask her about that later, maybe_ _after the question_, I thought while fingering the small velvet box in my pocket.

Today was a Friday, so we had Capture the Flag later on in the day. It was becoming better and better, with them adding traps in almost everywhere imaginable. Personally, all of the hype for this game was overwhelming. On Red Team was Athena leading, with Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares, Hecate, Hades, and Iris. On the Blue Team I was leading, with Hermes, Aphrodite (Who have actually started to train, surprisingly enough), Apollo, and Asclepius.

I was walking to the arena to train for the game today, when I heard some yells from near the border. _This is the first time in month, _I thought.

I sprinted as if my life depended on it to Thalia's tree. There was a boy with black hair there, about 12, fighting off 3 _dracanae_ and a hellhound with a long sword. I ran over to him and pulled out my trusty pen-sword, _Riptide, _and slashed at the first _dracanae_, but not before her slashing at my arm, efficiently giving me a gash on my bicep. I winced, but started attacking the other monsters. The hellhound was after this kid, so I was left with the others.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled.

"Ah, young Perseus, our master wants you alive," The _dracanae_ said.

_Who is it this time,_ I questioned myself. The hellhound put its attention on me. _Gods damn where do they come from?_

Unfortunately we were under the shadow of Thalia's Pine, giving the hellhound the advantage. It turned into shadow and came out of the tree trunk, lunging at me and chomping down on my leg, stopping my chance from moving very fast.

"Get the others!" I screamed at the boy. He complied and ran off shouting for the others. _Great, now I have to hold them off for a while. _

I had to roll out of the way from the _dracanae's_ spear, unless I wanted to become a demigod shish kabob. Mid-roll I winced from the pressure on my leg, letting a spear tip slash me, at least it wasn't a deep cut, thank the gods.

I really need to get the Hephaestus campers to make me an ambrosia pouch for me after this.

Slash, block, parry, slash was what I had to do because of my reduced mobility. I jabbed at the _dracanae_ and finally my blade sunk in, turning the monster into a golden dust. _One down, two to go. _

I heard the conch horn blow, and the campers running to their cabins to get their weapons.

I slashed at the _dracanae_ and golden dust slowly fell out of the cut, making it bleed to death. It got one more hit at me, and the blade sunk in to my forearm. If I could make all of those monsters stay in Tartarus, oh, I definitely would.

"Percy!"

I looked in the direction of the voice, seeing Annabeth and everyone else running to me. I felt better when I saw all of them running toward me, at last I'm safe.

Boy was I wrong.

The _dracanae _put its scaly hand on my mouth and cut my right arm from my elbow clean off. I started to scream like never before, but the hand on my mouth muffled it. Then she grabbed on to the hellhound and it burst into shadow, bringing me with her. With my loss of blood I passed out right there.

xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

I woke up in a dark cell and looked around. Outside there was a guard, I don't even know what it was. There was the flicker of Greek fire outside of the room. In my cell there was a hard cot and a toilet.

I couldn't ignore the immense pain in my right arm, it was like holding up the sky again. The guard noticed I was awake. "Finally awake huh? Well, big boss wants to see you, so see you next week…" He chuckled and pulled out a dart gun and fired a tranquilizer at me.

_Unknown POV_

A man with a cloak that looked like space picked up young Perseus Jackson and left the room by what looked like a black hole.

"Hold on a little while longer Perseus, I've got you," The mysterious man said.

**Completed 9:33 September 5****th****, 2011 **

**A/N: Aaand done! That was almost 1000 words, and yes, the world length will increase once I get in school and become my old book worm self. I'll give you guys a shout out if you guess on what Chaos will give Percy! If you think I need improvement, feel free to leave it in the form of constructive criticism. If you hate it, leave it be, and go read another story. And yes you guys, I got a message about this, so I edited it. I completely forgot to factor in that Percy would bleed out. Sorry if it's confusing, I was trying to update as fast as I could. **

**Votes on the Pairings: 2 Percy/Thalia**

**1 Percy/Hestia**

**1 Percy/Annabeth**

**1 OC/Percy**

**Okay you guys, I need OCs for the soldiers. No Mary Sues, they'll be laughed at. Here is the form to make;**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**God Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Hair color, style:**

**Height:**

**Age:**

**History:**

**Relationship with Percy (Friendship, more than):**

**Love Interests (Look at the previous OCs): **

**Clothing Style:**

**Weaknesses (5 or more)**

**Strengths: **

**Personality:**

**See ya guys next chapter!**


	3. The Dreaded Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry, but this… Is the dreaded author's note. The thing is I have no inspiration; I've had a few bouts of it, but not enough to make a long enough chapter. I'm sorry, but I will try to not do this to you guys, ever again. Just please, if you have any ideas for this review with it. I may put something where it _won't _be Annabeth cheating on Percy, but something around that. Maybe give me some ideas for the storyline, the fights, the pairing, and Percy's new 'name'. 2 more things; I need a beta-reader, and please make some OCs, I won't accept Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. I've decided I won't pick OCs for Percy to be in a relationship with. Here is the form.**

Name:

Gender:

Species:

God Parent(If demigod):

Mortal Parent:

Hair color, style:

Height:

Age:

History:

Relationship with Percy (Friendship, more than):

Love Interests (Look at the previous OCs):

Clothing Style:

Weaknesses (more than strengths)

Strengths:

Personality:

**No gods, and no Mary-Sues, Gary-Stus.**

**Sorry, but one more question. To those who are Assassin's Creed fans, do you think I should do a crossover where Percy is Ezio and Annabeth is one of his romantic interests, like Rosa? **

**Please review if you're interested in being a Beta-Reader for this story**

**Until next time. **


End file.
